Interruptions
by rainbow muffinman
Summary: AU. Genderswitch. Matt tries to make Near forget about everything, to just enjoy the moment. Unfortunately her plans were foiled by a single interruption. girl!MattxNear.


AN: Because girl!Matt and Near just screams "LOVE!". Even without the genderswitch, seme!Near is delicious.

"Do you have to do this all the time?"

Near smiled at the whining redhead as he locked his suitcase. Matt was sprawled on the couch, looking completely bored. The redhead was not very thrilled with the idea of the albino going away for two days. For weeks they spent without each other and now they had been reunited for a moment only for the ivory haired boy to go once again.

Grabbing the redhead's goggles, Near strode to where his dear lover was. He knelt and placed it carefully on top of the messy tufts of red, with the person assisting him. His hand reached forward, stroking Matt's cheeks, before cupping them and placed a soft kiss on the girl's lips.

"It's only for two days. Then I promise I'll stay." He said as he backed away. A soft tug on his sleeves made him turn back.

"But can't you tell them to fuck off? Maybe let Mello handle the case instead?" Matt pouted as she stroked his arm soothingly.

Near was about to scold her for using a profane word, but decided against it. He leaned in and pressed his cheeks to the redhead's, while murmuring softly "But Mello has some other things to take care of," he paused for a moment while his hands intertwined with hers. "And he won't listen to a word I say."

Matt gave a laugh as she pulled the albino into a hug. "Maybe he'll listen to me. I'm his best friend after all."

"But he resents you for, in his own words, fraternizing with the enemy."

"He's just jealous I'm fucking you, not him. It's not a secret he has the hots for me." she gave a smile and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Near mocked smile and was pulled by the redhead, until he was on top of her. The albino blushed as the redhead ran her fingers through his hair. "Perhaps this could change your mind from leaving." And with that he felt warm lips crushed his in a second.

He didn't want his mind to go on a berserk, but Matt just has a way with him. And from the way her tongue ran across his lower lips, begging for entrance just made his mind foggier. His hands reached up to hold the sides of her face, while she continued to kiss him as passionately as she could.

Feminine hands reached under his shirt, and he moved his head to kiss the side of her neck, sucking on it slowly. He felt her unbuttoning his shirt with those skilled hands, until the buttons were off. She ran a finger from his chest to his ribs, tickling him lightly. He worked his way to her collarbone, licking and sucking the way she likes it. At the time he completely forgot everything, and his mind focused on the lips that were kissing his chest hungrily.

Blood slowly rushed to his cheeks, and his _lower_ regions. He slipped a hand under her striped shirt, and stopped the kiss momentarily to pull it off her. The albino paused momentarily to admire the sight of it, before a pair of hands pulled his own and began guiding it through her body.

He unclasped her bra and pulled it off. At the same time he shrugged his shirt off as the redhead kissed his shoulder softly. He placed another kiss on her lips once again, hands wandering to feel the feminine curves.

Suddenly his phone rang, and Near's mind snapping back to his thoughts.

The albino reached for it on the coffee table, flipping it open without bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Near? Where are you? Your flight's going to be here in forty minutes." Rester's voice called out. Honestly, the man had good intentions, but it was bothering him.

"Yes. I'm on my way." And he ended the conversation, stealing a glance at Matt who already sat up and was pissed off.

"Near! Here we go again!" the girl whined as she crossed her arms in front of her bare chest.

He sighed and picked up his shirt on the floor. "I'm really sorry Matt. I'm very annoyed with this disturbance." He handed her shirt and bra. "But you should know better than to seduce me in order to forget my business."

She pouted and glared at him. "Fine." she said stiffly, "I hate you." Her green eyes sparked angrily.

Near shook his head. From all the times she could be childish does it have to be now? He sat down on the edge of the couch, keeping a bit of distance from her.

"I promise I will make it up to you. How about if we go to buy that game you want?"

She still pouts, but her glare held no animosity in them anymore. One point for Near.

"When?"

"I will be back around midnight the latest. So perhaps the next day, Saturday?"

She flashed him a satisfied grin. Hooking her bra, she said "And the makeup sex?"

He turned cherry red again. She laughed and kissed his burning cheeks. "You know I'm still not satisfied yet." He cleared his throat before looking her in the eye "If you want to."

She nodded and pulled the shirt back on. Near was already on his feet and walking out towards the door. She jumped off the couch and placed a lingering kiss on his lips, while mumbling three little words on his lips.

"I love you."

And he waved goodbye and left. Leaving Matt alone in their apartment, awaiting his return.


End file.
